


Dewdrops that look like wishing stars

by sp8cialAwareness



Series: Soul Kissed Witches [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Falling In Love, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp8cialAwareness/pseuds/sp8cialAwareness
Summary: When he was 5 years old, Akaashi Keiji came home one day with a vine wrapped around his arm. He cried because it felt too tight, his mother tried to pry it off of him.They went to his father who almost burnt the vine off. He sat by Keiji, holding his son's wrist. A small ember flickered in his hand.He gasped.“Keiji. This isn’t something we should take off.”When he was 5 years old Akaashi Keiji learned that the spirits of nature claimed him as one of their own.--A magical au in which everyones a witch and their magic is powered by a certain source. Akaashi is a nature-kissed witch who has a hard time grasping his own natural source leading him to lie about who he is to Bokuto.He tries his best.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Soul Kissed Witches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778185
Comments: 16
Kudos: 142





	Dewdrops that look like wishing stars

When he was 5 years old, Akaashi Keiji came home one day with a vine wrapped around his arm. He cried because it felt too tight, his mother tried to pry it off of him.

They went to his father who almost burnt the vine off. He sat by Keiji, holding his son's wrist. A small ember flickered in his hand.

He gasped.

“Keiji. This isn’t something we should take off.”

When he was 5 years old Akaashi Keiji learned that the spirits of nature claimed him as one of their own. That while at the time the constriction was painful, it didn’t do any real damage.

Less than two weeks later the vine disappeared. 

“Where did it go?” Akaashi asked his mother who looked at him with a calm smile.

“You’ll see.”

That night he saw the twist of the vine embedded onto his chest.

He learned that at 5 years old or older, people get chosen by their primal element as the source of their magic. From then on the witch must stay in close contact to the source as a sort of charge for their power.

Akaashi Keiji was a nature-kissed witch. A compliment to his mother, a water-kissed and an obstruction to his father, a fire-kissed. 

As a nature-kissed witch it is to be expected that your source would work in tune with you. That as you got stronger, you would have the ability to grow fields in less than 5 seconds. Flowers will bloom from a single touch, an overgrowth could be caused by a small huff.

This was not the case for Akaashi Keiji.

If anything it were the opposite. In the next 12 years of his life Akaashi would learn that what is expected isn’t always what’s going to happen. That try as he must, a flower around him wouldn’t bloom, he couldn’t cause grass to grow and all he could actually do is tend to vegetables (without changing how fast they develop).

He feels ashamed but he knows he’s not the only case of witches who are out of touch of their own element. 

Who needs their own element anyway when you have a better grasp at everything else. Akaashi knew he was good at other things; summoning fire, creating illusions, freezing water. Yet as he looks at himself in the mirror by his dresser, his eyes move towards the wilted plant that stood by his windowsill and he can’t help but think to himself.

_“I’m pathetic.”_

\---

The spike of the ball echoes, a fist pierces itself through the air and a loud shout of “woo!” escapes the building. 

“Did you see that Akaashi? Did you?? That was such a good spike, it felt so good!” Bokuto cheers, jumping up and down. 

“It looked good as well Bokuto-san, your straights are improving.” Internally Akaashi smiles but externally he keeps his straight face.

“Right! Okay ‘Kaashi let's do another-” 

The two boys turn to the sudden chime of Akaashi’s phone on the bench. Bokuto visibly deflates as Akaashi walks over to switch off the ringing. 

“That was the alarm Bokuto-san, no more practice for today.”

“No!!! Akaashi why did you set it up in the first place I want to practice forever!!!” 

“But you can’t practice forever. We set it up because when we spent too long practicing, the next day the both of us couldn’t keep up with the others.” Akaashi speaks.

“Ah yeah. Augh, that was so embarrassing!” Bokuto crumples, hands flying to his hair. 

It was. They can’t forget almost passing out from exhaustion mid practice and how coach Yamji yelled at them about not taking care of themselves. Akaashi had taken it to heart more than Bokuto. He was the one meant to keep Bokuto in line, yet he was also the one who got fired up and carried away. It felt awful.

“I can’t believe sitting under the stars didn’t help that night either!” 

Akaashi remembers that night, Bokuto had run off to the school field after practice. Akaashi chased after him of course, confused on what the goal was. There he saw Bokuto with his jacket off, arms exposed to the night air. He spread them like a starfish, looking upward to the night sky.

 _He’s recharging_. Akaashi realises, standing a ways behind him. 

Bokuto was never quiet about being a star-kissed witch. If anything, it was very obvious to Akaashi ever since he ‘met’ him a few years prior watching his match. He shone so brightly. Not in the way that it was too much that you had to look away, but in the way that was mesmerizing and caught your heart. 

Many believed he was a light-kissed or a sun-kissed but Bokuto had always verbally denied it and talked about his actual source with pride. Though the logistics of the difference between a star-kissed or a sun-kissed witch never made sense to Akaashi, he sort of understood.

“Well sometimes our magic helps us just enough, other times it is better we rest.” Akaashi mumbles, picking up a few of the balls laying around.

“Man you’re so smart Akaashi.” Bokuto quickly does a double take. “Wait! I forgot to ask, could I come over today? I have extended family over-” 

Akaashi knows. He had been texting him about it ever since they came. 

“And I can’t do any of my homework! I have something due, please Akaashi!”

Akaashi turns to Bokuto, the grey haired spiker almost falling to his knees, holding a group of balls in his arms.

“No need to beg Bokuto-san I’ll just text my mother.” He quickly mumbles out and sighs in relief as he sees Bokuto pep back up.

“Akaashi you’re the best!!” 

\---

  
  


Akaashi forgot to account that if Bokuto were coming over, he’d be coming into his room. 

They had entered the house quickly, slipping their shoes off and greeting Akaashi’s parents with a “Hello” and “I’m home.” Seeing that the living room was preoccupied, Bokuto had then said to Akaashi, “Let’s just go to your room!” and Akaashi stupidly agreed. 

It wasn’t until Akaashi entered his room first, dropping his school and gym bag in its designated corner that his eyes met the wilting plant by his windowsill and panic flooded his chest. Yet before he could turn around to Bokuto, say they should just deal with being in the living room with his parents, he was too late.

Bokuto’s eyes immediately pinned themselves onto the object of his panic, Akaashi wanted to scream. He watched as his upperclassmen dropped his bags at the same place as Akaashi’s and slowly made his way to it. 

“Oh man Akaashi you have a little plant this is so cute!” Bokuto whispers in awe. 

‘Only you would call a dying plant cute Bokuto-san’ Akaashi thinks.

“What! No!” Bokuto whines and Akaashi holds in a gasp as he realised he’s said it out loud.

“It’s still cute! You just need to…” Bokuto trails off as he lifts his marked left hand over the plant. 

The raven haired boy observed as the other uses his magic to give life to the sullen greenery. It’s dark stem fading into a brighter green, straightening up from its bent posture. Before they knew it the plant sprouted a little bud. 

“Oops, was that too much?” Bokuto almost yells. “Ah anyway- see Akaashi? You just need to give it a tiny pick me up!” 

He turns over to the younger, his eyes going wide as Akaashi stares straight at him. 

“Ohno, I’m so sorry! I overstepped didn’t I, he’s yours isn’t he? Oh no oh geez.” Bokuto begins to flail where he stands. 

“Bokuto-san!” Akaashi takes a deep breath in then out. “It’s okay. Thank you.” 

Quickly the scene was dismissed, the two boys pulled out their respective homeworks and assignments. Bokuto asks Akaashi a few questions to help him clarify what some of the words meant and Akaashi answers diligently. If they ended up in a slump the two of them went back and forth to figure out the answer together. This happened on Akaashi’s end as well, where some of the answers seemed too plain for him to realise and Bokuto had brought them to light. 

Then as the night grew longer and their work was finally done, Bokuto then packed his things and proceeded to go home.

“Bye Akaashi! have a good night's rest!!” Bokuto waves from the front door.

“You as well Bokuto-san, text me when you get home.” Akaashi waves back from the corridor. 

“Will do!” 

Bokuto sends a small plant sticker about 30 minutes later. It brings an unwelcome ache to Akaashi’s chest but it doesn’t stop the breathy laugh that escapes his mouth.

\--

“So I’m the only astral-kissed witch here?” Bokuto asks loudly as everyone around him changes into their gym clothes. 

Akaashi flinches where he sits and quietly hopes no one notices.

“Yeah seems like, I think the rest of us are elemental based.” Komi speaks up. 

“Oh yeah so who’s what?” 

“Me and Washio are earth-kissed.” Komi supplies and Washio waves.

“Electric-kissed.” Onaga raises his hand. 

“Wind-kissed.” Konoha states, blowing out air at Sarukui. He retaliates immediately by taking out his water bottle and splashing it onto the other.

“What the hell!” Konoha yells and everyone laughs.

“I’m an unethical water-kissed.” Sarukui provides. 

Bokuto then turns to Akaashi next to him. 

Akaashi thinks about the events prior, about how if he let Bokuto know what his actual source was he doesn’t think he could take the shame.

“Wind-kissed as well.” He quickly mutters.

Akaashi tries not to think about the twist on Konoha’s face but he notices Bokuto’s thoughtful look.

“Oh okay! Hm.” He slips his shirt on, hand on his chin and walks out of the locker room. 

Everyone watches him, very confused. 

“What was that about?”

“Who knows.” 

\--

  
  


At school the next day Akaashi is greeted by his unruly captain at breaktime. 

“Akaashi, Akaashi! Come with me I have something awesome to show you!” Bokuto wraps an arm around his shoulder, shaking him in excitement. The others in Akaashi’s class kept themselves away from the high energy, a few were looking at him with apologies but he understood.

Sometimes Bokuto’s magic came seeping through mundane things, leaving others overwhelmed. 

“Hold on Bokuto-san, let me grab my lunch.” 

Bokuto nods, stepping away from Akaashi with his hands behind his back. Quickly Akaashi flicks his wrist, lunchbox being summoned from thin air. 

“Let’s go then.” 

Where Bokuto leads him, he isn’t sure. He’s pulled across multiple corridors of students, running past teachers and into spaces he didn’t even know was available. It gets to the point where they stop in front of a dead end.

“Where are we going?” Akaashi finally asks.

Bokuto turns to him with a grin, a finger pointing upwards near his lips. “Oh someplace secret! I got contacts and stuff that told me about it ‘cuz I’m your awesome captain!”

“Why are you bringing me to somewhere secret Bokuto-san?” Akaashi gives him a look.

For a few minutes he’s met with silence. A situation he’s hardly familiar with when it comes to Bokuto when he isn’t in one of his moods. It makes Akaashi slightly uncomfortable, but as he sees the captain's face twist, fighting himself about saying something out loud. He simply waits for the answer.

“Because of the plant on your windowsill.” Bokuto whispers only for Akaashi to hear.

Ah, so this is what this was about. 

“You seem to struggle with nature magic so I wanted to find a place to give you a boost.” How Bokuto says it is genuine, with his bright smile and understanding eyes. 

It still gives a blow to Akaashi’s ego.

“But Bokuto-san I get plenty of wind when I travel to school.” He interjects quickly

“But maybe not enough! So my contacts told me about a special place that gets so much wind!”

Bokuto whisks his hands together in a circular motion to the dead end. Akaashi watched as the grey haired boy brought himself to focus, the mark on his left hand starting to glow. He whispers something inaudible and the swirls and stars on his arm burn brighter. 

Three Insignia appear in front of the wall, all starting to spin together, creating a circle that follows Bokuto’s motions.

Slowly the dead end stretches itself into a staircase pointing upwards. Akaashi looks at it in awe.

“I didn’t know this was..”

“Yeah it's a big secret for some of the upperclassmen! I knew about it but completely forgot how to get up there.” 

Akaashi blinks in surprise, then turns to Bokuto who keeps his proud smile.

“So. No secret contacts, you just forgot.” 

“Uh. Shit.” Bokuto’s face twists into something that screams ‘oh shit I’m caught.’ 

Then quickly the grey haired boy grabs onto Akaashi’s wrist. The glow fades from finishing the spell. Bokuto quickly recovers his smile, albeit a small drop of sweat gives away how he feels.

“C’mon ‘Kaashi, let’s go! You’re gonna love this place.”

The other boy couldn’t help but sigh with a smile, nodding and allowing the senior to drag him upward the staircase.

\--

Akaashi wasn’t sure what to expect but it wasn't what he saw. A wide open rooftop with benches set into the concrete. His eyes quickly dart towards the community garden in the corner. Lines of shrubbery sat above within the concrete planters . A few vegetables and fruits scattered around the outside, the main focus being the prettier foliage. 

“Cool right! You’d think they’d just fly away cuz of the wind and everything but the Nature-kissed students in our year use their magic to make sure they’re kept safe.”

Akaashi couldn’t help but feel excited at the idea of him and a few other students of their year taking care of the garden. All of them gloved and ready to go, their magic flowing through the greens. Then Akaashi realises that he’d most likely end up killing half of the planted foliage and the excitement dies down just as quickly as it grew.

“Okay c’mon over here!” Bokuto tugs him forward into the open space of the roof. 

At that moment Akaashi feels nothing, he doesn’t understand why Bokuto had tugged him out that far. There was nothing visually appealing, it was just empty space. 

Then Akaashi feels his breath being whisked away. A sudden gust of wind flows past the both of them, Akaashi’s hair spiking up almost like Bokuto’s own. 

“Doesn’t it feel good Akaashi?”

He holds his ground, eyes closed and breath still being held. He gets it, he finally gets it. Of course wind-kissed witches would enjoy this space better.

“It feels great Bokuto-san.” He lies, but there’s a smile on his face. 

For the next few weeks every other day Akaashi and Bokuto spent their time together at the rooftop garden. They would eat their food, feel the wind in their hair and talk about nonsensical things. Akaashi sat by the shrubs everytime, occasionally holding his hand up to convince Bokuto he was using the wind. 

The only problem with those rooftops hangouts is that they were too short. Akaashi needed to get to class on time and the space was too far. So they had to cut back how long they stayed to make sure he made it. He wouldn’t say it out loud but he enjoyed having one on one time with Bokuto that wasn’t anything to do with work or practice. Just two people, existing.

— 

“Akaashi.”

Akaashi was about to step into class before he heard the call. He turns, seeing Kaori standing there with a smile. Even if she were smiling, Akaashi could hint a sense of unease to the expression.

“What is it Kaori-san? Had something happened?” With the club? With Bokuto? With anything? He can’t help his mind spiralling.

“No everything’s fine, I just have a question.”

Akaashi nods diligently, his eyes flicker over to the other students piling into the classroom, all looking at Akaashi for a few moments before going in.

“What’s your actual source Akaashi?” 

Akaashi’s eyebrows raise but his mouth stays flat. Where is this coming from?

“Excuse me?” His tone bleeds into something shocked. 

“Ah, that was really blunt huh,” Kaori scratches the back of her neck. “Sorry, I mean- Everyone was talking about their source at break a bit ago and Bokuto mentioned you were a wind-kissed right?” 

Akaashi nods.

“But you aren’t right? It didn’t feel that way.”

 _Feel?_ That interests Akaashi, outside of the heavy atmosphere that sits on his shoulders due to the conversation. The identification of one’s source just by feeling their magic was a particular area not many had experience in. At most, people could just guess a primal source because many ‘match’ it’s vibe. He’d considered taking the study in university. 

“Are you saying that you feel that my magical source is something else Kaori-san?”

“It’s just.” There’s obvious strain in her voice, a drop of sweat at the side of her cheek. “You’re a nature-kissed as well right?”

That definitely hits Akaashi in a way he doesn’t want. Kaori takes the hint as a chip of Akaashi’s normally cool expression breaks off for a moment.

“Why lie to Bokuto, Akaashi?”

Akaashi doesn’t know how to answer. He fidgets in his spot, no more students are piling into the classroom, it must be full now with one seat left for him inside. He hopes it’s the window seat, ah he’s letting himself not think about the conversation.

“I don’t know, I just feel that it’s best to.” He finally answers.

Kaori doesn’t say anything else, she leaves a gap in the conversation for a few beats. He thinks she’s contemplating something or trying to figure out something to say. It is a very weird conversation at all.

“And why is that?”

“Let’s just say I wonder why it’s my primal source and let’s leave it at that.” He hopes she doesn’t notice how his voice wavers at the end, no one ever does. 

Before she could say anything else, he turns to his class and the bell rings. 

\--

“We’re going to win nationals!” Bokuto yells out, both hands in the air, jacket flapping against the wind. 

The sun was bright and the winds were strong. Akaashi wonders if Konoha wanted to come up here with them but knows even if he did Bokuto might’ve kicked him out. Their time spent together slowly settled itself as a ‘Strict Bo and Akaashi’ thing. Though it was unspoken, Akaashi knew everyone noticed.

He feels his ears burn acknowledging the idea that it truly was a them only situation. His brain starts to spiral, maybe this wasn’t just for him to recharge, maybe something more. 

Quickly he dismisses it.

Akaashi wades his hands through the shrubs behind him, feeling their energy drag itself into his body. He looks at them sadly, knowing he can’t give back what they give to him. 

“Akaashi don’t you agree?” Bokuto yells again and Akaashi looks back.

“That we’ll win Nationals? it’s never a 100% outcome Bokuto-san.” Akaashi calls and Bokuto’s hair droops down.

“Akaashi! Don’t be like-“

“But knowing us? We’ll definitely win.”

Bokuto flashes Akaashi a bright surprised smile, but then pouts immediately.

“Why would you say that like that Akaashi! You really had me going there!” He stomps his foot then huffs and Akaashi couldn’t hold back a small grin.

“ _He’s adorable._ ” Akaashi thinks, a heavy warmth settles in his chest. He could never thank Bokuto enough for being who he was. So spontaneous, so out there. Being unforgiving about being emotional. Being what Akaashi wasn’t and supporting him anyway he could.

“Akaashi look behind you!” Bokuto cheers, there’s a sparkle in his eye that Akaashi can’t quite place.

He immediately whips his head around, trying to look for what Bokuto was so happy about. 

Then he saw it. Flowers. Flowers blooming from the shrubs behind him, bright colours had popped up from underneath where he rested his hand. His eyes went wide, his mouth agape.

“Akaashi did you bloom these? They’re beautiful!” Bokuto shoves himself right by Akaashi, their shoulders touching. The warmth in Akaashi’s chest only burned deeper.

—

Akaashi almost barrels into his home. He closes the door, careful not to slam it. This does not work, a heavy ‘bam’ echoes through the corridor and he winces. Akaashi slips off his shoes, forgetting to place it orderly and scrambles to his room.

“Keiji is that y-“ His mother calls from the living room, cut off by seeing her son sprinting past her. “Keiji is something the matter?” She yells but he doesn’t reply.

Akaashi pushes his bedroom door open, drops his bags and scrambles to the plant on his windowsill. It’s gone back to its wilted state due to the lack of magical care and Akaashi silently berates himself for it.

He raises his hands above it, stopping himself for a moment to think. 

_Should I take off my shirt? Would exposing my mark help me?_

He shakes his head. His shirt wasn’t off when he got those shrubs to bloom, it shouldn’t take exposure to his mark to get this plant back in tip top shape. It would also be embarrassing if someone caught him staring intently at a plant, shirtless through his open window.

Akaashi closes his eyes, he focuses the magic in his fingers and breaths in deep. What did he feel when he bloomed those shrubs? he has to remember.

He thinks of his friends, of the volleyball team. Their trips home, laughing on the train, watching professional matches intently. Akaashi feels his hands start to warm.

He imagines his mother in the morning tending to the outside garden, her gesturing to Akaashi to feel the energy. She makes a joke, asking if they’re good and healthy. In reality he knew she was just letting him recharge, not saying a word about the little plant on his windowsill. 

Then he sees Bokuto. Bokuto patting his back after a crazy play. Bokuto handing food over to him even after Akaashi admits he was trying to cut down on how much he ate. Bokuto calling him back to his senses after everything gets too much.

Bokuto with his arms out to the night sky and the cool air, turning back to him with the brightest smile that matched the stars that shone behind him. 

“Keiji.” A soft gasp makes Akaashi turn around.

He sees his mother, her eyes wide, mouth agape, slowly forming into a bright smile. 

“It’s so beautiful.”

Akaashi doesn’t understand what she means, he turns back to the plant and gasps himself. In front of him was a blooming white carnation.

\--

That night, Akaashi almost loses sleep for the sake of looking at the blooming flower. Years of being unable to give the magic he needed to the plant finally paid back in full. He reflects on what he thought of to make the flower bloom. In all of the years in his life ever since he got his magic, he’d had killed plant after plant, desperately trying to share his own magic and recharge. It never worked, the situation ending with him crying in the corner of his room at the middle of the night. 

He recounts as he thinks about the team, his mother, then Bokuto and throws a pillow over his face. The cool of the room not stopping him from feeling the warmth spread around his cheeks.

“I should tell him.” Akaashi mutters into the pillow before pushing it off and looking back to the flower. He doesn’t know if he’s talking about the lie of what his magical source is or his-

Nevermind.

If Akaashi didn’t know any better he swore he saw the flower shake in amusement. 

\--

Graduation was close, they had lost nationals but it didn’t feel in vain. Akaashi promised his seniors that he’d win it for them next year. They all cheered at their underclassman’s determination, congratulating him on his new captain status. 

With them leaving Akaashi knew he needed to do one more thing. He couldn’t live with the idea of lying to Bokuto any longer. If any chance it were their last goodbye, even though they both promised otherwise, he should at least let him know the truth. 

Of his source. Not his feelings. Akaashi could live with the latter never being mentioned.

The two of them entered the secret rooftop, no one else was there because it was the middle of class. Bokuto had been shocked by his younger even suggesting idea but the urgency in his voice influenced him to agree. Akaashi wanted to do this with no one else at their spot they had called their own. So there Akaashi stood, in the middle of the open space like Bokuto usually was. The other boy was across from him, hands in his pocket, visually confused and concerned about the situation. 

Sakura petals flew above them, the wind as always was strong, pulling the petals from the trees, with a few landing by them on the rooftop.

“So Akaashi why are we-” Bokuto gets cut off by Akaashi bowing. 

“I lied Bokuto-san, I am not a wind-kissed witch.” He speaks, throat hoarse at the admission. Akaashi keeps his head down waiting for a response, hoping his stance was enough of an apology.

“I knew it!” That makes Akaashi look up, his own face torn with confusion.

Bokuto meets his gaze with a bright apologetic smile. 

“Ah sorry for sounding so excited Akaashi but I always had an inkling you were lying.” 

That makes Akaashi’s brain even more scrambled.

“What?” 

He knows Bokuto wasn’t stupid, if anything he was the opposite. Bokuto was perceptive, maybe his vocabulary was lacking but he knew things others didn’t. Could hint at the slightest tell if something was wrong but Akaashi had been so careful. Doing his best to convince the other he truly was a wind-kissed witch. Was that one moment with the shrubbery really the biggest giveaway? 

“Whenever we sat up here you didn’t stand out in the open space, I thought it was kinda weird since Konoha always stood there or on the edge of the roof to feel the wind better.”

Oh there was that. Wow Akaashi really wasn’t selling it as well as he thought. 

“Then I tried to ask Kaori to ask you to confirm my suspicions! I had an idea that you were trying to keep it a secret with what source you were.”

Akaashi recites the conversation in his mind, he should’ve noted down how it was weird Kaori had asked him his source out of nowhere. He also should’ve realised that the practice of reading someone's source through their magic was normally reserved for older witches. Not someone like Kaori who was only in highschool, he shouldn’t have accepted it so easily.

“It sucked though, she didn’t admit anything.”

That surprised Akaashi. So that means Bokuto didn’t really know what source he was. Then Akaashi re-evaluates what happened, Kaori had claimed what his source was. Does that mean he had an idea in what it was? He wanted to know.

“What did you think I was Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asks. 

“A Nature-kissed witch right? Am I wrong?” Bokuto supplies.

Akaashi feels his legs turn to jelly but he keeps himself standing up straight, he wants to hear how Bokuto got to the right conclusion. He knows his face is flat, he’s good at keeping it that way, especially with everyone around him complaining about it. 

“I want to hear why you think so first.” The words waver slightly, he hopes Bokuto didn’t catch it. 

“Okay! I can do that.” Bokuto’s smile twitches.

 _He caught it._ Akaashi mentally sighs.

Bokuto hesitates for a moment, knocking his fist onto his forehead lightly, brows furrowed. 

“So, I first thought about it when I noticed you sat by the garden more. Then you bloomed the shrubs!” He points over to Akaashi’s normal spot.

“Of course it could’ve meant anything when you did that but then I thought about your plant on your windowsill.”

The plant that started the lie, so Bokuto was still thinking about it.

“It was magic focused right? I only realised it when I thought about it more, my mum has a few around the house, she says she uses it to help her re-energise better.” 

That’s right, Bokuto’s mother was nature-kissed as well. Akaashi remembers walking into his home in quiet awe, plants laid around the house as if they grew there with them. It didn’t feel messy, it felt like the house was a garden. It was something close to heaven for Akaashi. The seed of shame started to plant into his chest.

“So am I right?” Bokuto held the bright smile from earlier, now with a glint of mischief in his eye knowing full well he was right. 

Akaashi doesn’t know what to say, for once he was left completely speechless. He didn’t know what to think. His body felt relief at the idea Bokuto always knew, that he wasn’t mad, but he still felt like he was a failure. That what he saw was just evidence that Akaashi was only second rate.

With a calm look on his face Bokuto steps even closer to Akaashi, acknowledging the quiet confirmation but knowing there was something else. The black haired boy swears his heart stops as he watches the other pluck something off of his hair. A small petal held itself above Bokuto’s hand, the boy letting it float with his magic. 

This doesn’t stop Akaashi’s mind from running with what just happened, does Bokuto judge him for being unable to manipulate his own source well up to this point? He doesn’t look like it, but what if Bokuto was just humoring him. What if-

“Before you start worrying Akaashi I don’t judge you, sometimes people have a hard time working with their own source. It’s normal.” Bokuto speaks and Akaashi’s face crumples. 

_Ah_ _he really got me_. The latter thinks. 

“Man the petals are really pretty today huh.” Bokuto grins up to the sky, watching other blossoms fly above them.

They were, they were so pretty and Bokuto was too. He looked tired, maybe it was because of losing nationals but he looked content as well. Was it because he guessed the answer correctly? It never surprised Akaashi, Bokuto knew him better than most. 

He thinks about the sakura above, it’s pretty romantic isn’t it. 

“I love you Bokuto-san.” Akaashi blurts out. 

“Huh?” Bokuto whips his head to him and stares like a deer caught in the headlights. His magical grip on the petal breaks, it whisks upwards with the wind. 

Akaashi wants to step backward, run, maybe jump off the building. He had a good handle at simple levitation, he’d probably make it down with only a few broken bones. 

“I-I’m sorry I don’t know why I.” He wants to take it all back, he shouldn’t have said anything, he shouldn’t have let his emotions ruin the moment. 

“Please don’t tell me you’re lying Akaashi I don’t know if my heart could take it.” Bokuto grips his shoulders almost desperately and Akaashi doesn’t move.

“I’m not lying.” Akaashi whispers.

“Good.” Bokuto whispers back.

Bokuto kisses him and Akaashi feels flowers bloom from his chest. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time finishing and posting a haikyuu pic and I couldn't be more nervous!! thank you so much to my dear bros odd @/oddnbubbly and matt @/nonbinarily for reading through this when I would be nervous abt it. Thank you so much odd for reading it every time I sent it even though you have no idea who these people are and had only ever heard abt them when im screaming sjdngdsg
> 
> Thank you so much to Bronté and Liv from the sass server for checking it out and giving me tips!!!!
> 
> oops! i forgot to mention you can find me on twitter @/theskycat101


End file.
